


Alpha Blood

by BlackroseQueen



Series: A Mobius Fantasy [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Authoress taking liberties, Blood Clans, Blood and Gore, Convoluted Schemes, F/M, Horror, I do my own work, Insanity do to poor sleep, Insomnia, Keep that twighlight bullshit out, Made up hystory, Me and taggs, Mist Clans, Multi, Nightmares, No Beta, Other, Vampires, Vampires do not sparkle damn it, clan wars, idk - Freeform, mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: Things are about to come to a head.The Seeker must awaken to bring forth the Ancient One.And end the bloody conflict of times long past.Only the One with The Alpha Blood can wield the powers of the Pearl of Sorrows.





	Alpha Blood

**Author's Note:**

> And so the dye is cast.
> 
> The tale begins with a story in the night.

_**Alpha Blood** _

_One Drop_

* * *

_Deep in the dark woods of a mystical forest._

_Hidden from all, and protected by great traps and treasure._

_Is a grand tomb beyond any imagine._

_A place said to hold the slumber being of Great and Terrible power._

_It is said that this being was the First of their kind._

_The Alpha of all Myths and the God of Vampires._

_***********_

  _"Oh wow." a young girls voice said in aww. " The Alpha of all. A powerful being and a God."_

_" Indeed sweat wing. Now let me finish, or you won't get the rest of the story before bed.", an deep males voice said._

_" Ok papa."_

_************_

_The Alpha was said to once rule the lands as a guiding hand to all that sought them._

_With their great might and their Sacred Pearl._

_Teaching grand feats of magic and blessing souls with immortality and great gifts of power._

_But like all things._

_Power has its costs._

_And those who would seek to abuses it._

_Not long had times passed that a group of mortals seeked Immortality, and to take The Alpha's power for themselves._

_The leader of the group slowly gained the beings trust and became their closest friends to the point he gained many secrets that only The Alpha knew._

_Even ways to Pass on and Take power._

_It got to the point that he gained the Immortality he sought and many gifts of power._

_Those gifts he also passed to his followers._

_With these gifts they slowly began sowing the seeds of discord and war upon the lands._

_And with each conflict started and spread the more powerful they became._

_And once they were strong enough._

_He struck._

_Stealing the Pearl that The Alpha held dear and casting out to the Wilds of the Lands._

_His followers launched an attack._

_An attack that took The Alpha by surprise and destroyed many lands in the process._

_In what he perceived as his great triumph and glory he revealed hi deceit._

_A foolish mistake on his part._

_The Alpha enraged struck the Leader down and striped all but his Immortality, before sealing him into an amulet._

_His group though had managed to gravely wound The Alpha in the battle._

_And as such escaped with their sealed leader._

_The Alpha gravely injured sealed themselves within a grand tomb._

_Upon finding out of this many blamed each other for what happened to The Alpha and were those from the group hailed from._

_Thus sparking conflict among those Immortal and in power over their people._

_Conflicts that became bloody wars that soon lost sight of why they fought._

_Thus The Story of The Alpha became legend and myth._

_But._

_What many did not know._

_Was that The Alpha left behind a family line._

_The Alpha Bloodline._

_It is said that when the time is right a Seeker will be called upon to wake the Heir of The Alpha's line._

_And they shall be the ones to Awaken The Alpha from their long healing slumber._

_To end the old conflicts of the past._

_*************_

_"At least that's how the story goes."_

  _"Is it true papa?"_

_"What is my little wing?"_

_"The story papa. Is it true about the Alpha's Line?"_

_"Well, no one knows if it's true or not. But many do believe their is some truth to it."_

_"Do you think it is?"_

_" Maybe dear wing. But this old blood thinks that you could find out one day."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I do my wing."_

* * *

 It's all in the Blood after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this and not sleep?
> 
> Oh!
> 
> I did it to make the plot bunny die.


End file.
